


Twisted Red riding hood

by Sky_Boivin



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), TVD - Fandom, the originals - Fandom, to - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Legacies, skyboivin, to, tvd, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Boivin/pseuds/Sky_Boivin
Summary: new twist to red riding hood. only its a love between a woman and a vampire. and the possibilities of them adopting children in the village near them, so the woman is not alone all the days while her beloved is away on his business back at his family home.





	1. A Love Alone

~a love alone~

she sits alone, day by day, awaiting for her love to return to her. Never seen by daylight, gone for days on end. She spends her time alone, in the small cabin in the far ends of the woods. Away from the village. away from them all.   
"It's for our safety," the villagers all whisper as she would make her way into the village once a week for trade. "They say she is all alone. But for when she dances among the moonlight alone, does one show himself to dance alongside her." They all whisper that it's a devil that dances with her. or even still yet, a monster. but she knows in her heart, he is no monster to her. her beloved who comes when his business is done. Business with his family back at home, which he has always sworn to help. Keeping them all safe and sound. Always and forever. she willingly waits for his return home. A home they made together. Home where his heart lays. she waits, laying awake at nights; for him to return and guard her dreams. Such nightmares in her head that would make all of the village brand her as the devil they fear her beloved as. Oh how they would tremble to know such dreams that rolled around in her mind as she slept. But, she stays safe from them all out in the far edges of the village. Always from their prying eyes and their gossips. they never understood her. 'The blue caped lady' they branded her as. As her midnight blue cape always trailed behind her as she swayed along the market, picking up fruits and other wares. And then flowing behind her as she made her visits to the orphanage at the opposite end. the furthest point from her own home in comparison.   
She would always greet them with a smile, even as they would whisper and gossip on how she smiled at them as she'd walk by. She would leave a small token from her and her beloved when ever he did make it home. They're contributions to helping to feed the children with no home of their own. the smaller ones would come running up to her as she silently entered on her weekly visits.  
"Sarah! you've returned," small voices would whisper with opened arms, running to her, unafraid. She always had a gently smile and kisses on their foreheads as they came running to greet her. they never gossiped about her. they truly loved her. They took the time to be with her rather than running. This, besides her beloved, was her little family.   
she would bend down and hold them each. whispering, "hello my little cherubs. how are we today?" as she would pull out an apple from the market from her blue cape pocket. they would take the apples with small delighted giggles, kiss her cheek or hug her, and then off they would run. to eat their treasures and play, or return to their studies. whichever it may happen to be at that point of the day.  
She would follow them and listen to their weekly stories of adventures made up only by them. these two in particular, who won over her heart. Their imagination just as wild as hers was at that age. sometimes an imagination still be as such on some nights. She would stand along the walls, listening to their ramblings, smiling away at how lucky some woman will be someday to have these two darlings of hers. sometimes her thoughts of late would begin to think about what if they were to have these two at home, with them, and make themselves a family.   
her two cherubs, always smiling and giggling whenever she was around. They knew what to expect from her. and she knew how they would act on things. how they just got each other.   
after the day with them, she would tuck them into their beds and tell them stories of his travels. stories she would lay awake at night with him, listening as he would tell her, helping her to drift to sleep. just as she was doing her, with her cherubs. once asleep, she'd kiss their foreheads, and silently leave the room. making sure to stop by the father's office on the way out.   
"good evening, my lady," the father said to her quietly.  
she nods her head slightly and slips a scroll tied with ribbon from her pocket of her cape, handing it to him. " blessed evening, father. I brought gifts once again." she smiled softly. "I must be on my way swiftly tonight, as I feel something different in the air just now."  
he nods back and says simply, " you can always stay in one of the spare rooms if you feel..." he trailed off before she pauses him.  
"you know I'll have nothing of this chatter. you know I must be off." she smiles fondly and then heads for the door. but not without hearing him behind her.  
"safe travels, sister." he whispers on the air."


	2. through the woods~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she walks through the woods back to their home, lost in her thoughts and then gets fearful of a noise, only to discover ...

~through the woods~  
As she closed the door behind her, she looks out ahead and down the main road of the village. She breathes deep as she lifts up the hood to her midnight blue cape before she steps down from the front steps. Swiftly she walks, almost Faye like in her swiftness, through the village. There were always talks, rumors it seemed of creatures, lurking in the shadows at this late hour, along the outer edges of the village. Almost as thought they were watching from the shadows of the woods surrounding it.  
She always tried to pay no mind to those gossiping rumors from them all. She knew she never saw anything. at least, in all these years, she has never had any issues as long as she moved swiftly through and straight to their home.  
Almost home, she hears a snap of a branch behind her. She catches her breath for a quick moment. She feels like she wants to pause where she stands, but knows she can't allow that to be. She quickens her already fast pace not sure what she heard. She didn't want to let the gossip from the old women to get to her now. She allows her eyes to carefully dart along ahead of her, scanning for any signs of possible danger. 

Finally, she sees their small cottage ahead of her. She lets out a small sigh of relief and races to the door. As she places her hand on the handle to the front door, she ears a familiar voice behind her. "My sweetheart, why are you walking home so late?"  
She turns quickly on her heel, dropping her parcels along with dropping her hand from her dagger; smiling into the face of her beloved. She looks in his eyes and wraps her arms around him, holding him close to her. "My beloved, you have returned home." She whispers into his ear as she holds him close.

He holds her close, closing his eyes savoring their closeness. He breathes in the wonderful scent of his love. Kissing the softness of her hair as he slides her hood off, he wraps one arm gently around her waist. "Sweetheart, you dropped your parcels. Are you alright?" He asks her with concern in his voice.

She blushes as she can't believe she had allowed the old women of the village gossips to get the best of her. She quickly babbles, "Perfectly fine, my love. It is nothing to be concerned about at all. Right as rain." She gives a smile but he knows her much better than that.

He gives her a look and kisses her forehead before bending down to pick up what she dropped. "You really must not listen to those old women in village, my charm. They will only cause you to worry more than you should." Without looking at her, he then opens the door for her and steps aside so she may enter first.

She blushes more, knowing she can never put anything past him. She places her hand along his cheek, looking deep in his eyes and smiles softly at him. "No secrets." she whispers to him as she leans in to lightly kiss his lips before she steps inside. 

He bites his lip as she says this, watching her walk inside before he follows her, being sure to lock the latch behind them. He sets the packages on the table and vampire speeds to help her with her cloak. She unfastens the button on the neckline and starts to slip the cloak off of her shoulders just as he is right there behind her. He guides it out of her hands and hangs it quickly on its hook by the door. 

She pulls back her hair from her face and smiles as she watches him fondly hanging up her cloak. "I do not usually pay them any mind, you know. I just," She pauses. "I just heard a twig snap behind me and was startled, is all." She tries to play it off as though she wasn't really scared moments ago at all. She begins to go through her packages with care, starting with the fruits and meats she came back with from market. 

He takes them from her carefully and puts them away. "I never said you were scared, my charm. you just seemed startled earlier, is all." He comes over to her, and wraps her waist in his arms gently, pulling her close to him.

She closes her eyes and rests her head against his chest as he pulls her close to him. She stays like this for some time before speaking whats been on her mind lately. She whispers, "they get older, my heart. But no one adopts them..." She begins.

He just holds her close, listening to her words as she whispers in the dim candlelight of their cottage. 

"It gets lonely here, when you are away on your business. Maybe... maybe..." she trails off and then shakes her head. "It is a silly thought, never you mind I said anything." She scurries off to the kitchen to ready some dinner for them both, suddenly wishing she never said anything. She begins to busy herself with preparing some of the fruit to garnish the meat once she has it ready from the oven.

He walks over to her, and slides his hand into hers, locking their finger together to get her to pause for a moment. He slowly slides his other hand under her chin, sliding a single finger along it, lifting her lips up towards him. 

She keeps her eyes closed as he lifts her chin up towards him. Slowly she opens them and looks deep in his eyes. 

He whispers to her, "what were you going to ask, my charm?" He gives a soft kiss to her lips. lost in his soft kiss to her lips, she whispers with one small breath, "let them come home to us? I wish them to be here with us." he delays another kiss on her lips before answering her.


End file.
